


N Is For Nightmares

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al offers him endless death. the Stargate offers him endless life. Not so different from Daniel's ascension then, and about as useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N Is For Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Offworld' Gen Fic Day Alphabet Soup

Ba’al leads Jack to his Stargate. Its event horizon ripples against a not existent wind. The blueish surface is an illusion, but it calls to him. 

I am escape, I am freedom. 

But it’s not. 

Ba’al’s Jaffa goons force him up the steps, and he is not sure whether to struggle. What is the point anymore? Ba’al offers him endless death, the Stargate offers him endless life. Not so different from Daniel’s ascension then, and about as useful.

Jack is shoved through the Stargate, mock perpetual motion. He is ripped apart and flung across the galaxy, only to be thrown back together… metres above another active gate. He falls. This gate tears at him again, as does the next. An endless loop. It makes no sense, time fails to intervene to snuff the bright blue horizon. Gravity is his only constant in his short states of being. He falls. Forever.

Jack throws back the covers and gets up from his sweat soaked bed. He stands in the dark, upright. Next time the nightmare comes, he is dragging Ba’al through the gate with him.


End file.
